


AkeShuSumi drabbles

by MamanSofia



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi is prickly but he loves them, Akechi unfortunately gets pranked, Chapters may not follow one another, Coffee Bribes, Joker is a damn menace, Joker is the only cook in this family, Joker’s bad fashion sense, Multi, ShuAkeSumi, Sumi is the responsible one, akeshusumi, empty threats, established relationships - Freeform, she’s also the mature one, tags added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanSofia/pseuds/MamanSofia
Summary: Just a place to dump stupid AkeShuSumi drabbles
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	AkeShuSumi drabbles

“JOKER” the scratchy voice bellowed through the small house echoing in her ears as she walked into the house, her bag tucked under her arm, and a sigh on her pink lips as a tall fair skinned man ran towards her peels of laughter escaping his mouth, and his gray eyes glowing with mirth. 

“S-Sumi you gotta hide me! He’s so mad” the tall man evidently Joker hid behind her small frame as giggles bubbled from him and shook his body.

Looking back at him she shook her head, and waited as stomping grew closer, and another man, this one just as tall as Joker, but with hair the colour of a dark pink, and dressed in black pajamas bottoms turned the corner, stomping his way over letting out a menacing growl, his dark red eyes almost glowing with fury. 

“Joker what the fuck!” Glancing down at her his eyes softened a touch though the sneer of his lips stayed as he addressed her. “Welcome home Yoshizawa, now move so I can shoot this  _ asshole _ ” the man spit the last word from his mouth like venom. 

Blinking Kasumi looked up at the man she felt mirth swell up inside her, but suppressed it knowing she had to be the grown adult in this situation. Turning towards Joker she let out a brief wink and smiled. “I’m gone for one competition, and you do this. Ren I love you, but you can’t keep tormenting him” briefly turning towards the other man she spoke hands on her hips. “And you! Akechi please don’t murder our lover.” Smirking her tone took a more playful note as she continued “Just cook for him instead, and he can sleep on the couch tonight.”

Both of them listened to Ren stammer in both equal parts horror and objection. She knew Akechi couldn’t cook even if it were a simple meal. “Now! I’m tired, and in dire need of a nap. Akechi we can wash that from your hair later. For now I’m stealing you away, and Ren is going to cook us a lovely meal, and extra strong coffee for you as an apology.” With that she pulled the former brunette towards her and down the hall while Ren stood with a pout on his face; before he followed them down the hall. 

Pushing protesting Akechi into the bathroom of the bedroom she rolled her eyes and tossed her jacket on the bed leaving her in a white singlet, and black jeans. Smiling to herself at the sound of the shower, and the pale strong arms that encircled her, and Ren’s face in her hair.

“We missed you. Though I doubt he’ll actually acknowledge it.” Ren’s baritone voice though muffled still reached her ears. Turning she returned his embrace and gave him a peck on the cheek as the sound of running water stopped behind them, and now thoroughly clean, but now brunette Akechi walked out of the bathroom. 

“Your public displays of affection are appalling.” The tone of his voice came out snarky, and bitter but the way his red eyes drunk in the pair of them let her know how little he actually meant the words. With a smile, and minimal protest she dragged him into the embrace, and with a peck on his flushed cheeks she held onto her boys.


End file.
